Sage of the Straw Hats
by Ultimate Alcatraz
Summary: Sucked into a maelstrom while on his way to control the Nine-Tails chakra, Naruto finds himself in another world. With no way back, Naruto meets a group of trouble-making pirates and helps them defeat enemies and go on an adventure to achieve their dreams as well his own: bringing peace to the new world. NarutoXNamiXRobin, Rating may change to M, just in case.


12/05/2012

Sage of the Straw Hats

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Sage

(Naruto Universe)

_Somewhere in the Sea_

The sun's rays light the entire horizon; clouds drifting by as they have nothing to worry about and the sea life below continue swimming among their lives. On the sea, there is a big boat with a mast and aboard it are Hidden Leaf ninja, going on their daily lives, but one was doing entirely something else: reading.

"Man, this is very interesting," said everyone's favorite knuckle-headed ninja: Naruto Uzumaki. The boy was reading a large book with a vast number of pages and had the red swirl on the cover. The book held the history and sealing techniques of his clan: the Uzumaki clan and the village of Uzushiogakure. It also revealed information about members possessing incredible vitality and life force as well as the red swirl on Konoha shinobi attire is actually their symbol. The notebook also explained the distant blood relationship between his clan and the Senju clan, which left him gawking but straighten himself.

"Apparently, I've been wearing my clan's symbol all this time and I'm distantly related to Grandma Tsunade and the First Hokage," said the boy chuckling, happy to know about bearing his clan's symbol and his relation to the Fifth Hokage and her grandfather. Naruto took his eyes off the book and looked at the sky, remembering how he got the book.

**Flashback Begins**

_Hidden Leaf Village Gates_

_ Naruto, Guy, Yamato and Aoba were in front of the gates, preparing to leave for their new mission. As they were about to leave, Kakashi halted them and told Naruto that he wanted to talk to him about something. _

"_So, going on a new mission, huh? You never seem to exhaust that stamina of yours," said Kakashi, making his student smile._

"_Yeah, but while we're on the road, I should continue training. Just because I learned senjutsu doesn't mean I shouldn't stop, especially if I have to fight 'him,'" said the blonde shinobi._

"_So you going to continue to bring Sasuke back? He has two elements: fire and lightning, with the former element being superior to your Wind element," said Kakashi._

"_I know. That's why I have to get stronger now. I need to learn more Wind Style ninjutsu as well as learning to use another element," said Naruto, turning to face his teacher, who eye-smiled._

"_I know, which is why I brought this," said the veteran ninja as he made several handsigns and slammed his right hand. Smoke originated from the hand and cleared out, revealing a black case._

"_What's with the case, Kakashi sensei?" asked the ninja. The veteran opened the case, revealing two scrolls of different colors and a huge book on one side: one was green, one was light blue, and the book had the same swirl like the one on the case. On the other side is an elongated kunai with the Konoha symbol on it. _

"_The green scroll contain several Wind Style techniques, the light blue scroll contain Water Style techniques and the book contains your mother's clan's secret sealing techniques as well as the clan's history and the kunai is a Konoha Chakra Blade. I thought it would suit you best since you have wind chakra," said Kakashi, stunning his knuckle-headed ninja. Naruto walked over to the case and closed it and looked at his teacher._

"_How long did you have this?" asked Naruto._

"_I've had it in my possession since Lord Jiraiya gave it to me before he left to the Hidden Rain Village. He told to give the case to you when you are ready," replied the Jonin. Naruto hung his head, remembering his perverted sensei and their journey while the two-and-a half-year training. The blonde fixed himself, picked the case up and tucked it underneath his right armpit._

"_Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto as he was walking past his sensei until the latter pulled his left arm, stopping him._

"_Wait, there is one more thing that I need to give you," said Kakashi as he pulled out a kunai from his ninja tools bag. The kunai was small with the handle being yellow and has fuinjutsu sealing on it as well as the blade was three-prong. "This was one of your father's kunai. He put this sealing formula on it that allowed him to teleport anywhere in an instant and gave him the moniker 'The Yellow Flash'. I know that he would've want you to have it." The veteran ninja gave the kunai to his former sensei's son, knowing that he will take extreme care of it. _

"_Thank you for all of this Kakashi-sensei," said the sage with a smile, holding out his hand and his sensei shook, then let go, letting his student to go on his next mission._

**Flashback Ends**

Naruto reflected back on the current events that happened: the imposter pretending to be him, the complicated marriage issue with Shizuka made with his fallen sensei, and the Ultimate Summoning creature. He was brought out of his train of thought when Captain Yamato called out to him.

"Naruto," said Yamato, making his teammate turn to him. "You buried yourself into that book ever since you opened it this morning and I'm a bit surprised, actually."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to be into it, but this book contains my clan's history and I got lost. Did you know that Grandma Tsunade, the First Hokage and the Second Hokage are actually my distant relatives.

"No, I didn't. I'm happy that you finally know more about your family history, but now you look like you need rest. You'll need your full strength when you trying to control the Nine-Tails chakra," said Yamato pointing out that the blonde was up early in the morning and didn't take a break, not even single one.

"You're right. Call me if you need anything," said Naruto, remembering his trip to Mount Myoboku and receiving the key to his father's seal. He put the Uzumaki book in the case and went below the deck, to their sleeping quarters. Naruto sat on the floor, opening the case once more and saw the Konoha Chakra Blade, grabbed it and its sheath and equipped it on his right thigh, replacing the kunai holder. He also put his father's special kunai in his ninja tool pouch, and pulled out his clan's book again and opened it.

"I need to learn a storage seal. I can't carry this case with everywhere, especially in battle," said Naruto to himself. He found the storage seal and the handsigns for it, seeing it is a simple but unique technique. The seal will only open by its user, not even another Uzumaki clan member can open it. The boy practiced the handsigns for three hours until he got it down, so he put the book back into the case and did the handsigns for real and slammed his right hand on the case and the case disappeared. Naruto looked at his hand, seeing the kanji 'storage' in his palm, then disappeared, leaving the ninja smiling at his new accomplishment.

"All right, now since that's over with. Now I can…WHOA!" exclaimed Naruto as he was thrown across the room and slammed the wall and fell on the ground.

"OOOWWW, what the heck is going out there?!" exclaimed the shinobi as he run to the deck and was appalled at what he saw: black thunderclouds everywhere, raging waves pushing against the ship, making it rock but that's not even the worst part: a massive maelstrom with a bright light in its center was pulling the ship towards it.

"NARUTO!" exclaimed Yamato. Naruto turned around and saw the captain helping the helmsman to control the helm. "Naruto, secure the lines around the mast, quickly!" The shinobi saw the lines holding the mast loose and complied by running up the pole, securing the mast sheet, and looked down to see Guy, securing the cannons. Yamato and the helmsman managed to turn the ship to another direction, but the blonde shinobi saw a not secured rations box heading towards Guy's direction.

"GUY SENSEI, WATCH OUT!" shouted Naruto as he jumped down, ran, and pushed the taijutsu master out of the way. The knuckled head ninja couldn't dodge the box in time because of the intense wind speed and was hit in the head, falling overboard, unconscious.

"NARUTO!" shouted Guy as he attempted to jump in after him, but a huge wave rocked the ship, pushing the vessel further away from Naruto who was being pulled into the center of the massive maelstrom. The center of the maelstrom shined very bright, blinding everyone, causing them to cover their eyes. The Leaf shinobi opened their eyes to see the intense storm and the maelstrom gone, but they didn't care about that as they went to the right side of the boat, looking frantically for Naruto, but to no avail.

"He's gone. Aoba, try to sense him," said Yamato. The chakra sensing ninja focused his chakra, looking everywhere in a 10-mile radius, but had no luck.

"I can't find him. He's gone," said Aoba sadly. Guy and Yamato couldn't believe that the Hero of the Leaf Village disappeared, with the captain whistled. A messenger bird descended on Yamato's right arm with the captain putting a tiny paper with words and shrugged it away, sending the eagle to the Hidden Leaf.

"Yamato," said Guy.

"We have to go back. Our mission has failed," said Yamato sadly as he looked up into the sky, wondering about whereabouts of the knuckle-headed ninja.

_On An Island_

'_Uh, what happened?' _asked Naruto to himself as he opened his eyes slowly to see the sun's rays shining upon him. He got up to see the ocean, turned to see a vast array of trees.

"What happened to that crazy storm and the maelstrom? Come to think of it, where's everbody?" asked Naruto to himself and was about to call out his Leaf comrades until he was suddenly brought to a familiar area that looked like a basement and a jail cell in front.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

"**It's pointless to call to them, brat,"** said the Nine-Tails as his eyes appeared before the shinobi, causing him to growl.

"What do you want, Nine-Tails?" asked Naruto coldly, causing the Tailed Beast to growl back at him.

"**What I want is for you to listen to me now. We are no longer in our world anymore,"** said the Tailed Beast, stunning his Jinchuuriki.

"What do you mean 'we're not in our world anymore?'" asked Naruto in a demanding tone.

"**Shut up and listen to me: we are stuck in the Dimension Void, a land lost between time and space,"** replied the Nine-Tails, stunning the ninja more.

"So we're stuck in a place that's lost in time and space. What's so bad about that?" asked the blonde, not grasping the seriousness of their current situation.

"**What's bad about this place is that we can never return to our world and can't escape this place. Also each day that you are in the void, you get older: one full day in this place equals to one full year," **replied the tailed beast, making the shinobi's eyes bulge out.

"WWHHAATT? I'm going to turn into an old man in 30 or 40 days from now," exclaimed Naruto, panicking and irritating his tenant at the same time.

"**Stop panicking,"** said Nine-Tails, stopping the knuckle-head with his antics. "**Listen, normally I wouldn't help you at all, since you're the son of that cursed Fourth Hokage, but I'm stuck in the same situation with you. So I'm going to get us out of here."**

"Really? How are you going to get us out of here?" asked the blonde making the fox sigh.

"**I'm going to use my chakra to open a portal, but even for me, I need to gather a considerable amount. It will take me four days to gather the considerable amount," **replied the tailed beast.

"Four days?! I sort of expected that it would take you one day or two, considering you're the strongest of the Tailed Beasts," said Naruto, making the fox chuckle.

"**Well, I am the strongest, but for something like the Dimension Void, I need time. So go away, I need to concentrate," **said the fox as he put his claws together, making a handsign and started concentrating to gathering his chakra. Naruto left his mindscapefound himself back at the beach.

"I better get started on training because whatever world or dimension that we're going to might have powerful enemies," said Naruto. The blonde made a few handsigns and summoned the case, and started his training.

_Four Days Later_

"Oh, man. Even for me, that was intense," said the blonde as he was panting heavily. Naruto was just finishing his training in Sage Mode as to increase the time limit of how long he can stay in the form. Not only that, he decided that on each day was for a specific training set: the first day, he trained on learning from the Wind Style Scroll which came naturally to him since wind is his primary elemental chakra; the second day, he learned his family's unique sealing techniques and read the clan's entire history; the third day and half of the fourth day, he focused on increasing his body's stamina by doing enormous sets of push-ups, sit-ups, curls, running laps around the island 20 times, as for the mental stamina, he meditated. On the last 12 hours of the fourth day, he focused on extending the time limit in Sage Mode. Naruto went to a lake of freshwater that was near to grab a drink, not noticing the change in his appearance until he saw his reflection.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Naruto as he look at his reflection: his hair had grew a bit, his face looked serious but relaxed at the same time, his arms had developed toned muscles that he didn't have before as well having toned abs, and chest since he wasn't wearing his jacket and shirt and grew a bit taller than before. Naruto smiled at this as he knew that he found balance between strength and speed and his body is in the right build. His appearance is similar to his father's with one difference: his whisker marks that hadn't faded nor widen and thicken.

"Wow, I didn't think my appearance would change so drastically," said Naruto as he went to put on his black short-sleeve shirt that still fit him, but for his jacket, it was tight when he closed the zipper. "Okay, this is tight. I better open the zipper." So he did, also noticing his pants is a little worn out and little tight as well as putting his headband back on his head. He looked at his reflection once again, seeing he is still look like himself, just older.

"I hope that I find a new set of clothes in the other world. Speaking of which, I better see how the Nine-Tails is doing," said the shinobi as he closed and focused.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto finds himself back in front of the cell, seeing the tailed beast still focusing his chakra.

"Nine-Tails, almost done?" asked the blonde, making the fox open his eyes and stare at him.

"**Yes, I'm done gathering enough chakra. Now get ready, we don't know what threat we're going to be facing,"** replied the fox.

"Okay, but this doesn't change anything," said Naruto to which the fox replied: "**I know."**

_Back on the Beach_

Naruto opened his eyes to see the Nine-Tails' red chakra streaming out of his body, then condensing into a ball in front of him, lastly firing at the ocean. A bright light appeared, making the blonde shinobi cover his eyes for a moment, then put his arms down when the light was gone and saw a portal in front of him.

"Wow," said Naruto in awe.

"**Hurry up, you idiot. It'll close in a few seconds,"** shouted the fox, scaring the jinchuuriki. Naruto saw the portal was indeed closing and jumped into it, just barely. '_I hope this doesn't take me in the middle of a battleground,'_ thought the boy as he was traveling through the portal to a new world.

(One Piece Universe)

_In Conhcorde Plaza of Fish-Man Island_

At the shore of the underwater kingdom in port is the Thousand Sunny and in front of the ship is her crew: the Straw Hat Pirates. The crew is a very powerful group of pirates that caused trouble for the World Government, defeated Baroque Works, CB9, and other various organizations. The Straw Hats had reunited after two years of separation and training at Sabaody Archipelago and were on their way to the New World, the second half of the Grand Line. They made a stop at Fish-Man Island since it is the major resting stop between the 2 halves of the Grand Line. The crew had discovered a devious plan by the New Fishmen Pirates to take over the island with their captain, Hordy, being the ruler. Hordy was about to kill King Neptune, and princess Shirahoshi when Luffy intervene with a single kick to the chest, sending the fishman crashing through the cliff behind, apparently knocked out and the Straw Hats had arrived to help their captain save the island.

"Their captain was just defeated by Luffy. So why do they look calm," asked Chopper with concern.

"Yeah, you're right. Something's not right," replied Robin, agrreing with the reindeer's observation and as soon as Robin finished her sentence, the fishman opened his eyes suddenly. Luffy and Jimbei were talking about their original plan, but it was halted when the mermaid princess got herself taken and she held a secret from her friends. She had learned that Hordy was behind the assassination of her mother and framed a human pirate to initiate a conflict between fishmen and humans. Also she's been protecting a small 'sprout' inside, the belief that humans and fishmen should live together in peace and no conflict.

"It must have been so hard to protect it by yourself for so long. Let us protect it for you this time," said Jimbei, making the Straw Hats smile and the princess cry for joy.

"Man, she isn't a coward, but she sure is a crybaby," said Luffy. An explosion occurred, drawing everyone's attention to where Hordy was walking towards them.

"Vander Decken was so useless. I had ordered him to kill the princess, but instead he wanted to marry her. Shirahoshi is the legendary mermaid princess with that troublesome power," said the fishman. The fishman captain revealed his plan to kill Neptune and become the ruler of island and kill all of the human leaders at the World Summit. Thunder roared, and lightning strike the ground, finally everyone took notice of the dark cloud upon them.

"What's going on?" asked Usopp and Chopper both panicking.

"Nami, you know about weather. What's happening?" asked Robin.

"They're reacting to something. To what, I don't know," replied the navigator. The lightning continued to strike the ground, until one huge lightning strike the middle between the two groups of pirates, creating smoke as a result as well everybody covering their eyes. The smoke cleared after a few moment, revealing a portal facing the Straw Hats who were in awe as well as the New Fishman Pirates.

"What is it?" asked Sanji.

"It's a portal. They randomly appear around our world and most of the time, they lead to other parts of our world but sometimes they are gateways to other dimensions," replied Robin.

"THAT'S COOL!" exclaimed Luffy.

"No, it's not. What if someone who enter our world and creates havoc?" asked Robin to her captain.

"Simple. I'll beat the crap out of them," replied the captain, making everyone but Jimbei and Shirahoshi sweat-dropped.

"Everyone, look. Someone's coming," said Franky, warning his friends. The Straw Hats prepared themselves in case if the person is hostile. The stranger walked out of the portal, revealing a 20-year-old man. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, he was taller than Sanji and Zoro and for his attire: an orange jacket over a black undershirt, orange pants with a blade equipped on his right thigh, black sandals and a long, black headband with a metal plate that has a leaf-like symbol in the middle of it.

"Who is he?" asked Brook. The portal closed behind the blonde, who looked at the crew, then turned around to see the other pirate group and looked at the Straw Hats again.

"_Great, I'm in the middle of a battleground. Nice going, fox,"_ thought Naruto to the tailed beast whose only reply was a growl. He raised his right hand and asked "Hi, how are you guys doing?" When he asked that, everyone fell anime-style, even the fishman captain and his crew.

"Is he serious?" asked Zoro.

"Hi, I'm Luffy, and this is my crew; Nami, Sanji, Brook, Chopper, Usopp, Robin and Zoro. We're the Straw Hat Pirates," said Luffy.

"LUFFY!" exclaimed the Straw Hats, minus Robin.

"Why did you give him our names? He could be a bounty hunter," said Nami, pissed and confusing the blonde.

"Whoa, whoa you're pirates? Could've fooled me and I'm not a bounty hunter, that's for sure. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a ninja," said Naruto.

"YOU'RE A NINJA?! THAT'S SO COOL!" exclaimed Luffy, Usopp and Chopper with stars in their eyes, making the shinobi sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, it's cool," said Naruto as he looked at the fishmen, then back at the Straw Hats. "I can tell that there's a battle just waiting to start. Mind filling me in?" Everyone was stunned when the ninja asked that question, but Nami complied and explained what had happened before his arrival and when she was done, Naruto glared at Hordy with anger.

"You're despicable," said Naruto, shocking everyone with his comment. Everyone felt the killer intent emitting from the stranger, making the 100,00 men feel uneasy, but the main crew of the New Fishmen Pirates remained impassively. "You created a cycle of hatred between your kind and the humans to achieve power. You're just like the people back in my world, using fear and hatred to destroy and ruin lives."

"HAHAHAHA, you think you're intimidating me? As for you, Straw Hat, I will become King of the Pirates and you will fall on your knees before me," exclaimed Hordy.

"The King of the Pirates?" asked Luffy with his hat shadowing his eyes, looking at Hordy.

"_King of the Pirates? I'll ask later,"_ thought Naruto as everyone remained silent.

"You're just a band of worthless pirates. You can't do anything and we have 100,000 on our side!" exclaimed Hordy.

"Straw Hat and Boss Jimbe have only 10 people, not including that blonde guy. Are they going to be all right?" asked one of the citizens.

"Hey, Luffy," said Naruto getting the captain's attention "Do you mind if I help you and your crew fight these guys? I've been waiting for a good fight like this for a while, especially I want to beat the crap out of Hordy now and I know you do too."

"Sure, I want to see how strong you are," said Luffy smiled at this as he see Naruto loosening his right arm. The Straw Hats was stunned at the stranger's permission to fight alongside them. Naruto and Luffy was walking 10 yards from each other, alongside towards the incoming enemies.

"Luffy, Naruto!" exclaimed Sanji and Zoro as the human pirates surround Luffy and Naruto.

"Kill them!" commanded Hordy. Luffy shot his head up, used his Haki technique to blow away his group of enemies. As for Naruto, he just stood there, made four handsigns as his group of enemies got closer.

"**Wind Style: Vacuum Blast!"** said Naruto as he took a deep breath, and spin while exhaling a solitary blade of wind around him. The attack sliced his entire group of enemies, blood gashed out as the attack made their mark. Everyone was shocked when they saw Naruto used the wind to attack his group, and one specific fishman was actually shocked. The ninja looked at the fishman and said: "You're next."

Hello, Everyone. This is my first Naruto/One Piece fanfic. I don't own the two series and their characters. Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes and rushed into the series. Thank you!


End file.
